Les aviateurs
by French Dreamer
Summary: La rose et le renard verse. Une petite série de scènes manquantes de l'histoire originale.
1. Puckurt summer

**Je ne sais pas combien il y en aura en tout. Mais de toute façon, chaque chapitre sera une histoire complète. Vous pouvez me dire quelles scènes tournant autour des personnages secondaires de La rose et Le renard vous auraient manquées et je ferai mon possible pour les écrire.**

**Ce premier chapitre est un cadeau d'anniversaire (un peu en retard je sais mais il fallait bien l'écrire) pour ma twin Nanou. Et j'en ai profité aussi pour glisser un petit hommage à Lou Reed qui vient de nous quitter.**

**Happy birthday Nanou. J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira. Qu'il répondra bien à tes envies de perverse. Non, ne nie pas, tu l'es autant que moi.**

**Peut-être que je devrais mettre un avertissement pour ce chapitre. Ca pourrait bien être considéré comme du PWP. Je sais pas trop. En tous cas, le M est mérité pour ce chapitre. Largement.**

* * *

Puck et Kurt étaient installés sur le lit de Kurt, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, adossés à la tête de lit. C'était la fin du mois de juin, Kurt avait son été libre et était revenu passer du temps en famille à Lima. Puck était de passage aussi dans leur petite ville d'Ohio et avait rendu une visite à la famille de son meilleur ami. Et finalement, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient retrouvés à discuter dans la chambre de Kurt qui avait avoué sa récente rupture avec Adam.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout s'écroule toujours autour de moi comme ça ? »

« Je sais pas Kurt. Peut-être qu'on a tous genre un gros compteur pour ce qui doit mal se passer dans nos vies et une fois que le compteur est à zéro, il n'arrive plus que du bien. Dis-toi que le tien est bien entamé maintenant. »

« Puck, tes raisonnements m'étonneront toujours. » dit Kurt en riant.

« J'aime mieux te voir comme ça. J'aime t'entendre rire. »

« Il me manque. » dit Kurt redevenu sérieux.

« Qui ? Blaine, Finn ou Adam ? »

« Je… heu… Tous les trois en fait, je crois. Ca semble différent avec Adam mais il me manque aussi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est différent ? »

« Je lui avais pas ouvert mon cœur complètement comme avec Blaine et c'est beaucoup moins définitif que Finn. Mais c'était quand même bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, à prendre dans mes bras. Il me faisait rire. Et le sexe avec lui c'était bien. Pas comme avec Blaine bien sûr mais il était doux, tendre. Je sentais que j'étais… important pour lui. »

« Le sexe ? Sérieusement Kurt ? »

« Quoi ? Fais pas comme si ça te gênais de parler de ça. »

« Tu me connais, j'ai aucun problème avec ça. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que toi tu en parle comme ça. Faut croire que ça t'as changé de te prendre une bite dans le cul. »

« Noah ! » s'indigna Kurt. « C'est pas ça. D'accord, techniquement, c'est comme ça mais c'est pas juste de la mécanique. »

« Comment je le saurais ? »

« Je sais pas. Tu as vraiment jamais eu aucun sentiment pour aucune des filles avec qui tu as couché ? »

« Une seule. Elle a changé ma vie et j'ai changé la sienne pour toujours. On est liés maintenant. »

« Quinn ? » demanda Kurt doucement.

Puck hocha la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes. Kurt se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Puck nicha sa tête dans le cou de Kurt et se serra contre lui.

« Tu sens bon. » murmura Puck alors que Kurt lui caressait le dos.

« Armani. »

« Quoi ? »

« Mon après-rasage. C'est Armani. »

« C'est vraiment Armani ou tu as un peu trop regardé Teen Wolf ? »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de te moquer si tu as reconnu la référence. »

« D'accord, j'ai reconnu la référence. »

Les deux garçons se serrèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre et Puck sentit le sexe à moitié dur de Kurt contre sa cuisse.

« Désolé pour ça. » marmonna Kurt en reculant son bassin.

Puck appuya ses lèvres contre le cou de Kurt et suça doucement la peau.

« Puck… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Shh, laisse-toi aller bébé. » chuchota Puck contre sa peau en le faisant rouler sur le dos avant de recommencer à suçoter le cou de Kurt.

« Tout… le monde… va voir la marque. » protesta Kurt mais en se laissant faire malgré tout.

« Tu auras qu'à dire que c'est Adam avant que tu viennes. »

Tout en continuant à laisser sa marque dans le cou du New-Yorkais, Puck glissa une main entre eux pour la mettre en coupe autour de la bosse dans le pantalon de Kurt qui ne put empêcher ses hanches de se soulever, cherchant un peu plus de friction.

Puck le caressa doucement à travers son pantalon qui devint très rapidement très inconfortable puisqu'il était déjà très serré en temps normal. Allongé juste à côté de Kurt, faisant glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou, Puck fit remonter ses doigts vers le bouton du jean de son amant.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle contre l'oreille de Kurt.

« Oui. S'il te plait, oui. » cria presque Kurt.

Puck retint un petit rire et déboutonna lentement le jean avant de glisser sa main dedans. Kurt poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que Puck poussait un grognement d'excitation en réalisant que Kurt ne portait pas de sous-vêtement. Il fit glisser sa main le long du sexe tendu, appuyant bien en raison de l'étroitesse du pantalon.

« Putain, Puck. » s'écria Kurt.

« Tu aime bébé ? » demanda Puck contre son cou.

« Oui. Oh oui. Continue s'il te plait. »

« Je… je peux baisser un peu ton pantalon ? »

Kurt hocha la tête et souleva le bassin pour laisser Puck faire passer son jean en dessous de ses fesses, libérant son sexe.

« Putain, Kurt, ta queue est magnifique. » souffla Puck en l'entourant de ses doigts, la serrant expérimentalement.

Le petit gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappa des lèvres de Kurt alla directement à l'entrejambe du nettoyeur de piscines qui se sentit bander dans son pantalon. Il donna un petit coup de rein contre le matelas, obtenant un peu de friction sur son sexe.

Il fit glisser son pouce contre le gland très sensible, ses doigts entourant le sexe de Kurt de ses doigts. Kurt donna un petit cou de rein, forçant le poing de Puck à aller et venir sur son sexe. Puck prit ça comme un signal et commença à faire de lent vas et viens sur le sexe de Kurt.

Les bruits de gorge que Kurt émettait sous l'effet du plaisir excitaient Puck de plus en plus.

« Oh Puck, oh oui, comme ça, c'est bon. »

« T'aime ça bébé ? Tu vas jouir ? »

« Oui. Oui. Oui. Plus fort. Oh oui. » criait Kurt en plantant se doigts dans les épaules de Puck.

« Tu m'excites Kurt. » souffla Puck, accélérant ses mouvements.

Kurt devint silencieux quand il jouit, sa bouche formant un O alors qu'il respirait difficilement. Puck le suivit juste après, émerveillé par le visage de Kurt baigné de plaisir. Ils reprirent peu à peu leur souffle.

« J'arrive pas à croire que je viens de coucher avec toi. » souffla Kurt.

« J'arrive pas à croire que je viens de jouir dans mon pantalon. » dit Puck en riant.

Kurt attrapa quelques mouchoirs en papier sur sa table de nuit pour essuyer ce qu'il pouvait sur lui et en donna un à Puck.

« Merci. »

« Tu regrettes ? » demanda Kurt.

« Non ? Et toi ? »

« Non. »

« Donc… qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« Je sais pas. » répondit Kurt en se levant du lit pour aller à son placard.

Il enleva son jean et le remplaça par un jogging noir. Il retira sa chemise désormais tâchée et la jeta dans son panier de linge sale, restant dans son débardeur blanc. Il se tourna vers Puck et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Je veux pas m'engager dans une histoire maintenant. Je viens juste de rompre avec Adam, j'ai pas tourné la page encore. Je crois même pas que j'ai vraiment tourné la page avec Blaine. »

« Tu tourneras jamais la page avec Blaine. On sait tous ça. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Y a forcément un moment où vous vous retrouverez et vous ferez pleins de bébés gays ensembles. »

« Tu sais Puck, je te rappelle que tu viens de coucher avec un homme. Je crois que tu fais parti du club maintenant. »

« Tu as pas vraiment besoin de me le rappeler, j'ai la preuve dans mon pantalon, c'est pas particulièrement agréable. »

« Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux. » dit Kurt en montrant la porte de la salle de bain attenante. « Je vais aller voir si mon père a des vêtements que tu peux emprunter. Il y a des serviettes dans le meuble à droite. »

Puck prit une douche rapide et se sécha, un petit coup fut frappé à la porte.

« Noah, je peux entrer ? »

« Oui bébé. » répondit Puck sans prendre la peine de se couvrir avec sa serviette.

« J'ai trouvé des vêt… Oh, oh, pardon, je… comme tu m'as dit que je pouvais entrer… » balbutia Kurt en se couvrant les yeux tout en posant à tâtons les vêtements sur le bord du lavabo.

« Tu es trop mignon. On vient de coucher ensembles et tu es gêné de me voir nu ? »

« Je… Oui, d'accord, tu marques un point. »

« Kurt ? » l'arrêta Puck alors qu'il allait ressortir, le faisant se retourner d'une main sur son poignet. « Je prendrais jamais la place de Blaine, mais pour l'instant, il est pas disponible et tu as besoin de réconfort. On pourrait juste… »

« Non Puck, je t'ai dit… »

« Je sais, pas de relation sérieuse, pas d'engagement. Juste deux amis qui sont là l'un pour l'autre et prennent du plaisir ensemble de temps en temps. »

Puck passa un doigt sous le menton de Kurt pour le lever légèrement et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Kurt se laissa aller et répondit au baiser.

« Jusqu'à ce que tu rentres à New-York. Et que je rentre à LA. »

« OK. » dit Kurt en hochant la tête. « Habille-toi, c'est l'heure des jeux vidéo. J'installe le jeu. »

« Si ça peut te faire du bien de te faire botter les fesses. »

« Dans tes rêves Puck. » dit Kurt en faisant demi-tour vers sa chambre.

Puck enfila le jean que Kurt lui avait amené, récupéra la ceinture sur son pantalon pour ajuster tant bien que mal le pantalon un peu trop large pour lui. Il mit la chemise à carreau sans prendre la peine de la boutonner.

Ils s'installèrent côte à côte devant le jeu et comme toujours, Kurt gagna toutes les parties. Avec sa délicatesse naturelle, son goût pour la mode et les comédies musicales, personne ne pensait que Kurt soit doué pour les jeux vidéo. Finn l'avait découvert un peu par hasard et comme il ne savait pas vraiment garder un secret, Puck avait rapidement été au courant. Et Kurt avait tenu les deux sportifs en échec depuis.

« Je sais qu'on a dit 'jusqu'à ce que je rentre à New-York' mais… la prochaine fois que je rentre à New-York, c'est dans trois jours, pour accompagner David et Sebastian à l'aéroport… alors… »

« On a qu'à dire jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Je t'accompagne à New-York avec les amoureux. » Kurt laissa échapper un petit rire. « Quoi ? J'ai dit une bêtise ? »

« Non. C'est juste… Ca me fait encore bizarre de les appeler les amoureux. Ils sont tellement pas assortis en apparence. »

« En apparence seulement. Je suis pas très fan de ce Sebastian mais quelque part, on dirait bien qu'il est bien pour Dave. »

« Je crois oui. Donc, ils dorment ici la veille de notre départ… Tu veux venir aussi ? »

« J'y compte bien. Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ? On devrait se faire un marathon de jeux vidéo. Sam est pas encore rentré chez lui, si ? Et on invite Artie, il n'est pas encore parti à la fac. »

« Ca a l'air d'un plan. »

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, les six amis s'entassèrent dans la chambre de Kurt autour de jeux vidéo. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de parler de leur arrangement, mais ils n'avaient pas non plus décidé de ne pas en parler si l'occasion se présentait d'elle-même.

« Kurt, je n'aurais vraiment jamais cru que tu sache jouer aux jeux vidéos. » plaisanta Sebastian alors que le New-Yorkais installait le jeu.

« Quoi, personne ne l'a prévenu que je suis le roi de Mario Kart depuis que j'ai trois ans ? » s'étonna faussement Kurt.

« Sauf que c'est pas vraiment Mario Kart que tu installes là. »

« Ah oui ? Oups, tant pis. Call of Duty, ça va à tout le monde ? » demanda Kurt.

« Tu parie si ça me va, Puck me doit toujours une revanche. » s'exclama Artie.

« Alors là, si tu crois que tu peux battre Puck, bonne chance, personne n'y est jamais arrivé. » lui dit Sam en se callant contre le lit de Kurt.

« Personne hein ? » demanda Kurt en levant un sourcil vers Puck.

« Ca, c'est ce que Sam croit, il pense que s'il ne peut pas me battre personne peut. Mais en fait, il y a encore une personne que je n'ai jamais réussi à battre. » répondit Puck avec un sourire en coin.

« Sans rire Puck, quel mec peut bien te tenir en échec à Call of ? » demanda Sam.

« Qui a dit que c'était un mec ? » demanda Kurt.

« Les filles jouent pas à Call of. » répondit Artie comme si c'était une évidence.

« Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, Kurt y joue bien, c'est un peu pareil non ? » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Scar, s'il te plait. » sermonna Dave.

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis mec, je peux encore te mettre mon poing dans la figure. C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque depuis que tu as failli aveugler Blaine. » intervint Puck.

« Du calme, c'était juste une plaisanterie. Mais au passage, ma sœur joue à ce genre de jeux et elle pourrait carrément tous vous battre. »

« C'est ça ouais. » dirent en chœur Artie et Sam.

« Je vous jure, vous la connaissez pas, elle peut être féroce. » dit Sebastian avec un frisson.

« David, on dirait que tu t'es pas rendu compte dans quoi tu t'embarquais. » plaisanta Kurt.

« Non, mais le reste du temps, elle est adorable, mais avec une manette dans les mains, elle fait un carnage. » dit Sebastian d'un air nostalgique.

« Hé, ça va, elle te manque je sais, mais on va la voir dans moins de deux jours. » rassura Dave en se rapprochant de Sebastian et en lui serrant doucement la main, s'attirant un sourire de la part de l'autre garçon.

« OK, ça suffit, vous allez me faire vomir à être aussi adorable tous les deux, attrapez une manette qu'on puisse jouer. » protesta Puck pour la forme avec malgré tout un petit sourire.

« Quoi ? Tu es jaloux ? » taquina Dave.

« Essaie de me battre et on en reparle après. »

« Fais attention Puckerman, tu prends des risques, personne n'est imbattable. » lui dit Sebastian alors que Dave prenait une manette.

« Ouais, sauf que je l'ai jamais battu. » pondéra Dave.

Ils jouèrent des heures, changeant d'adversaire à chaque partie. Et jusque là, Puck avait bien gagné toutes les parties qu'il avait jouées. Sebastian avait aussi gagné toutes ses parties, même contre Dave après qu'ils se soient jurés que ça n'était qu'un jeu et que quelque soit l'issue du combat, ça ne changerait pas ce qu'il y avait entre eux. A la surprise quasi générale, Kurt aussi avait gagné tous ses duels. Ils se préparaient donc à se disputer la première place, même si les trois autres garçons étaient sûrs que Puck serait le grand vainqueur.

Puck et Kurt s'installèrent face à l'écran, manettes en main. Ils se regardèrent avec défi.

« Prêt à mordre la poussière Hummel ? » demanda Puck.

« Donne-moi ton meilleur coup Puckerman. » répondit Kurt en soulevant un sourcil.

A la surprise générale, Kurt gagna et se regarda les ongles d'un air détaché.

« Ah oui, au fait. Le mec qui tient Puck en échec… C'est moi. » lâcha-t-il comme si ça n'était rien du tout.

« Pas moyen. » dirent Sam et Artie complètement stupéfaits.

« Je vous avait pourtant prévenus. Kurtsy est mon pire cauchemar à Call of. Surtout depuis qu'il a rompu avec Adam. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Dave.

« Oups, désolé bébé, je savais pas qu'ils étaient pas au courant. » dit Puck d'un air coupable.

« Pas encore, mais c'est bon, ils auraient fini par savoir. »

« Bébé ? Vraiment Puck ? » demanda Sam.

« Quoi ? » répondit Puck défensivement.

« Oh rien, juste qu'en général, c'est les filles avec qui tu couches que tu appelles bébé. » fit remarquer Artie.

« Pas. Moyen. » s'exclama Sam en voyant Kurt rougir à ce qu'Artie venait de dire.

« C'est bon, il avait besoin de réconfort, j'étais là, c'est tout. » se défendit Puck.

« Vous avez vraiment couché ensemble ? »

« Ca dépend de ce que tu appelle coucher ensemble. » répondit Kurt en rougissant un peu plus.

« Mais alors t'es gay Puck ? » demanda Sam.

« Pas moyen mec. Je suis 99% hétéro et le 1% restant, c'est pour Kurt. »

« Donc vous êtes ensemble ? » demanda Dave.

« Non, on se tient compagnie jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Ensuite, je rentre à New-York. » dit Kurt.

« Et moi à LA. Fin de l'histoire. » termina Puck.

« OK, c'est très bien tout ça, mais maintenant, c'est mon tour de vous battre tous les deux, en place. » intervint Sebastian en prenant une manette.

Kurt s'installa entre les jambes de Puck, le dos contre lui et Puck prit la manette restante. Ils lancèrent le jeu à nouveau et Sebastian gagna la partie. Ce qui valut à Sebastian un baiser de félicitation de la part de Dave et à Puck un baiser de consolation de la part de Kurt. Et des sifflets de la part de Sam et Artie qui se sentaient un peu à part soudainement.

Kurt prit la manette des mains de Puck et tourna la tête vers Sebastian.

« Prêt le suricate ? Tu vas savoir ce que c'est de perdre. »

« Si c'est le cas, je te mets dans ma valise, peut-être que tu pourras apprendre la défaite à Chloé. »

« J'espère que c'est une promesse. »

Mais encore une fois, c'est Sebastian qui reçu le baiser de félicitation de la part de Dave et Kurt et Puck qui partagèrent le baiser de consolation.

Artie et Sam prirent congé et les quatre restants partagèrent le dîner avec Burt et Carole. Kurt était resté une grande partie de l'après-midi entre les jambes de Puck et sentir l'érection de son amant contre son dos ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé à contrôler sa propre excitation tout ce temps. Ils avaient échangé des regards brûlants pendant tout le repas.

« J'ai envie de toi bébé. » souffla Puck en fermant la porte de la chambre derrière eux.

« Puck. Mes parents sont dans la chambre d'à côté et Sebastian et Dave dans celle de l'autre côté. »

« Je m'en fiche, j'ai trop envie de te faire jouir. » répondit Puck en prenant Kurt dans ses bras et en l'embrassant. « Tu es tellement beau quand tu jouis bébé. »

Kurt grogna dans le baiser. Il voulait résister parce que ses parents et ses amis risquaient de les surprendre, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il en avait très envie aussi. Il déboutonna le pantalon de Puck et glissa sa main dedans pour le caresser. Puck de son côté commença à déboutonner un bouton de la chemise de Kurt.

« Je peux ? » demanda Puck comme une autorisation de déshabiller son amant.

Kurt hocha la tête et Puck déboutonna lentement sa chemise avant de la lui enlever.

« Tu sais Kurt, ces bras que tu caches… Tu fais bien de les cacher, ils sont beaucoup trop excitant pour le monde. »

« Juste, tais toi et déshabille-moi, tu veux bien. » dit Kurt en arrachant pratiquement le tee-shirt de Puck.

Les deux garçons se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs peaux nues, brûlantes de désir. Kurt repoussa doucement Puck contre le premier mur qui venait et déboutonna son pantalon pour le laisser glisser sur les jambes du sportif. Il baissa les yeux sur l'entrejambe de Puck, moulé dans son boxer. Il glissa les pouces dans l'élastique du sous vêtement.

« Je peux ? » demanda Kurt.

« Bien sûr tu peux bébé. »

Kurt enleva lentement le sous-vêtement de son amant et retint un petit cri de surprise face au sexe tendu de Puck. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'entourer de ses doigts, comme pour vérifier ce que ses yeux voyaient.

« Wow, Puck tu es… gros. » souffla Kurt.

« C'est… c'est un problème ? »

« Non. Je… je crois pas. » répondit Kurt en attirant Puck vers le lit en passant les mains dans son dos. « On va juste devoir prendre un peu plus de temps pour me préparer. » finit-il en sortant un tube de lubrifiant et des préservatifs de sa table de nuit.

« Heu… Kurt… tu… tu es sûr ? Aucune des filles avec qui j'ai été n'a jamais voulu ça… »

« Je suis sûr… Enfin, seulement si tu veux. » répondit Kurt en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Je… oui… bien sûr. » dit Puck en déboutonnant le pantalon de Kurt.

Puck finit de déshabiller Kurt lentement et l'allongea sur le lit.

« Kurt ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que je peux te sucer avant ? Non, attend, oublie ça, je l'ai jamais fait avant, ça serait pas bon pour toi. »

« Puck. Tais-toi. » dit Kurt une main sur la joue de Puck. Il attrapa un préservatif et le déroula d'une main experte sur son sexe. « Moins de paroles, plus d'action. »

Puck sourit et s'installa entre les cuisses de Kurt.

« Des conseils à me donner ? »

« Tu n'as jamais été celui à qui on fait une pipe, Puck ? »

« Si, mais je n'ai jamais été de ce côté-là. »

« Fais juste tout ce qui te semble bien. Ca devrait aller d'accord. »

« D'accord. »

Puck se pencha lentement et donna lentement un coup de langue le long du sexe tendu de Kurt qui gémit légèrement.

« Il faut que tu sois silencieux bébé. » souffla Puck avant de se remettre à la tâche.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses gémissements alors que Puck le prenait lentement dans sa bouche. Il s'appliqua un moment à faire aller et venir ses lèvres sur le membre tendu mais soudainement, Kurt le repoussa fermement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je m'y prends mal ? » s'inquiéta Puck.

« Au contraire. Je veux pas que ça finisse trop vite. » souffla Kurt.

« Oh OK. Et… et maintenant ? »

« Il faut me préparer. »

« J'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi tu parles bébé. »

« Je vais le faire, ça sera plus simple. » dit Kurt en attrapant la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il avait mise de côté.

Il en mit sur ses doigts et le réchauffa un peu. Puis il inséra lentement un doigt en lui, se retenant de gémir. Petit à petit, il ajouta un autre doigt, puis un autre. Par précaution, il en ajouta un dernier. Puck le regardait faire, en admiration, la bouche entrouverte, sans bouger.

« Tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça et te bouger un peu ? » dit Kurt d'un ton un peu sec. « Le préservatif va pas se mettre tout seul. »

Puck sembla sortir de sa rêverie et se mit en mouvement, plaçant un préservatif en expert. Pendant ce temps là, Kurt avait retiré ses doigts et s'était mis à genoux face à sa tête de lit à laquelle il s'agrippa.

« Est-ce que tu vas venir ou il faut que je t'envoie une invitation personnelle ? » s'impatienta Kurt en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« Autoritaire ! » s'exclama Puck en s'approchant. « Tu es sûr, vraiment ? »

« Oui, je suis sûr. Vas juste… doucement d'accord ? »

Puck se plaça derrière son amant et plaça son gland à l'entrée de Kurt. Il commença à s'enfoncer tout doucement, les mains sur les hanches de Kurt pour le maintenir en place. Kurt ferma les yeux, mordant sa lèvre et resserrant légèrement les doigts autour de la tête de lit.

« Purée, tu es tellement étroit ! Tu es sûr que ça va ? » demanda Puck en faisant de petits cercles avec les pouces sur le bas du dos de Kurt.

« Oui. Oui, ça va. Continue. Doucement. »

Puck continua à s'enfoncer très lentement jusqu'à sentir ses hanches s'appuyer contre les fesses de Kurt.

« Putain. Tu es énorme. Bouge pas d'accord ? Donne-moi juste une minute. »

« OK. Dis-moi quand tu es prêt. »

Puck resta immobile en Kurt et déplaça ses mains pour caresser son dos de façon apaisante.

« OK, bouge maintenant. »

« Oui maître. » dit Puck en se reculant lentement pour se renfoncer.

Il entama un va et vient très lent. Kurt commença à gémir un peu, Puck se pencha vers lui, posant une main sur sa bouche tout en embrassant son cou.

« Shh bébé. On ne veut pas que tes parents nous surprennent. » souffla Puck à l'oreille de Kurt.

Puck continua à marteler en lui, lentement. Kurt sentait le plaisir monter peu à peu en lui, mordant dans la main de Puck pour se retenir de gémir.

« Tu me prends tellement bien bébé, tu es tellement parfait autours de ma queue. » encourageait Puck à l'oreille de son amant.

Puck glissa sa main libre sous Kurt et empoigna son sexe, le caressant au rythme de ses allées et venues en lui. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Kurt pour jouir, tremblant contre son amant, ses muscles enserrant le sexe de Puck qui jouit à son tour après quelques va-et-vient de plus, planté en Kurt. Il se retira lentement, tirant une petite grimace à Kurt.

Il retira son préservatif, le noua et le jeta dans la corbeille à papier. Kurt ne bougeait plus, tentant de respirer normalement.

« Hé bébé ? Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Puck.

« Oui, tout va bien, tout va très bien. »

« Tu compte dormir dans cette position alors ? » demanda Puck en riant.

Kurt tourna la tête vers son ami avec un regard noir qui impressionna Puck.

« OK, besoin d'aide ? » dit Puck en massant doucement les doigts de Kurt qui se desserrèrent.

Il détacha les mains de Kurt de la tête de lit et le manipula avec douceur pour l'allonger sur le côté, dos à lui. Il s'occupa d'enlever le préservatif que Kurt avait gardé pour éviter de salir trop les draps et le jeta. Puis il se colla contre le dos de Kurt, l'engouffrant dans ses bras.

« C'est le bon côté du lit ? Tu dors de l'autre côté d'habitude peut-être. »

« Non, c'est parfait. »

Puck passa les draps sur eux et enserra à nouveau Kurt. Il vint caresser doucement la joue de Kurt avec le pouce et sentit l'humidité qui y était.

« Tu pleure bébé ? Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Non. Non. Tu as été parfait. Plus que parfait même. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu es pas Blaine. Je suis désolé, c'est… tu y peux rien. J'aurais pas dû te dire ça. Oublie ça. »

« Non Kurt. Tu te souviens, nous deux c'est sans engagement, je suis pas ton petit ami. Mais je suis ton ami. Tu peux me parler d'accord ? Surtout de Blaine. Je suis le premier Klaine shipper bébé. »

« Je sais que c'est moi qui ai rompu avec lui, c'est moi qui ai prit la décision. Il m'a fait tellement mal quand il m'a dit qu'il m'avait trompé. Mais il est là, il est toujours là. Il s'est comme infiltré sous ma peau et il n'y a rien que je peux faire pour le faire ressortir. »

« Parle avec lui. Et écoute-le. »

« C'est trop tard, il a Colin maintenant. Je peux pas leur faire ça. »

« Blaine mérite que tu le laisse s'expliquer. Et ce Colin tu dis ? Soit c'est un crétin et on se fout de lui. Soit c'est un mec bien et il mérite de pouvoir soit continuer son histoire avec Blaine qui aura réglé ses vieux problèmes avec toi, soit de savoir le plus tôt possible qu'il ne te remplacera jamais. »

« Depuis quand tu es devenu aussi sage ? » demanda Kurt en riant.

« Je sais pas. C'était peut-être juste une fois, profites-en. »

« Tu sais, si on met Blaine à part, c'était vraiment bien. Tu es doué. »

« Je le sais déjà ça, bien pour ça que j'ai un pass gratuit pour Cougar Town. »

« Idiot va. » dit Kurt en donnant une petite tape sur la main de Puck.

« Allez, dors maintenant bébé. »

* * *

Le lendemain, ils avaient accompagné Dave et Sebastian à l'aéroport. Les deux garçons s'étaient dit au revoir difficilement quand Dave avait dû embarquer, laissant derrière lui Sebastian qui embarquerait dans un avion différent deux heures plus tard. Kurt avait remarqué que Dave avait dit ''je t'aime'' à Sebastian juste avant qu'ils ne se séparent mais que Sebastian n'avait pas répondu. Habitué à échanger souvent ces mots avec les petits-amis qu'il avait eu, il trouvait ça bizarre et ne put s'empêcher de poser la question à Sebastian.

« Tu ne l'aime pas ? » demanda innocemment Kurt à Sebastian alors qu'ils s'installaient pour boire un café.

« Qui ça ? »

« Ton petit ami. Il t'a dit 'je t'aime' avant de partir et tu lui as pas répondu. »

« C'est pas parce que je lui ai pas dit que je le ressens pas. »

« Pourquoi tu lui dis pas si tu l'aime ? »

« Je sais pas, c'est juste pas des mots que je dis facilement. »

« Mais on parle pas d'un de tes coups rapides après une soirée au Scandals. On parle de ton petit ami, qui vient de prendre l'avion pour rencontrer ta famille. »

« En fait, il est pas encore monté dans l'avion, il est en train de passer la sécurité. »

« Sebastian, change pas de sujet. »

« Je peux pas… je peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi mais c'est juste des mots, ça prouve rien. C'est tellement facile de les dire mais ça veut rien dire. »

« Je pense que s'il te le dit, c'est qu'il le pense. Il a pas dit 'je pense que je t'aime' comme il me l'avait dit, il a dit 'je t'aime'. Tu mets en doute sa parole. »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je le vois bien qu'il est sincère mais lui dire en retour, j'y arrive pas. »

« Il va bien falloir que tu y arrive, il a besoin de l'entendre, tu crois pas ? »

« Peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'il a pas besoin d'entendre les mots, peut-être qu'il a juste besoin de ressentir que tu l'aime aussi. Il avait pas l'air d'attendre une réponse. En tous cas pas verbale. » intervint Puck.

« J'espère. J'ai pas envi de le perdre parce que je suis un crétin qui arrive pas à lui dire à quel point je suis fou de lui. »

« Je vous ai observés cette semaine et à l'enterrement de Finn. Je crois que je t'ai jamais entendu lui dire je t'aime et je l'ai pas tellement plus entendu te le dire. Mais vous avez ce truc entre vous, je pense même pas que vous en ayez conscience. C'est comme une petite pression de la main, juste le temps de penser 'je suis là, je t'aime'. Et le message doit bien passer parce qu'il y a toujours un sourire qui semble dire 'merci, je t'aime aussi'. »

« T'as vu tout ça toi ? » demanda Kurt étonné.

« Le privilège de mon grand âge. » plaisanta Puck.

« Idiot, on a le même âge. » lui rappela Kurt.

« Pas du tout, j'ai trois mois de plus que toi. »

Après ça, la conversation coula, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Mais surtout de Dave, de Sebastian qui espérait que son vol se passe bien, qu'il puisse dormir un peu dans l'avion, qu'il réussisse un peu à manger la nourriture infecte servie dans les avions et surtout que sa rencontre avec Marie et Chloé se passe bien sans qu'il soit là. En bref, Sebastian était complètement angoissé à l'idée que quelque chose se passe mal et qu'il ne soit pas aux côtés de Dave à ce moment là.

Une fois que Sebastian ait eu pris son avion, Puck et Kurt rentrèrent ensembles au loft de Bushwick. Kurt y vivait seul avec Santana depuis que Rachel avait déménagé l'été précédent pour s'installer avec Brody. La jeune femme était devenue purement insupportable depuis qu'elle avait obtenu un rôle important dans une comédie musicale dès sa première année à la NYADA et ses deux colocataires avaient été franchement soulagés de la voir partir. Depuis, l'ambiance du loft était redevenu vivable.

Santana était partie quelques jours en vacances avec Brittany, ce qui voulait dire que Puck et Kurt avaient l'appartement pour eux seuls.

« Alors, c'est quoi ton travail dans cette grande ville ? »

« Je travaille pour la version en ligne d'un magazine de mode. »

« Tu chante plus alors ? »

« Si, sous ma douche. »

« Dommage. »

« Tu sais quoi. On devrait aller au Callback demain soir. J'y suis pas allé depuis des siècles. »

« Le Callback, c'est quoi ça ? »

« C'est un bar. Ils font des scènes ouvertes. On devrait aller y chanter. »

« Ca marche. »

* * *

Le lendemain soir trouva les deux garçons au Callback. Ils s'installèrent à une table et Puck alla au bar chercher une bière pour lui et un cocktail sans alcool pour Kurt. Ce dernier attendait son ami à la table, fredonnant silencieusement sur la chanson qu'une jeune fille massacrait quand il entendit son prénom sur sa droite. Il tourna la tête.

« Kurt ? Il me semblait bien que c'était toi. »

« Blaine. Heu salut. Bonjour Colin. »

Les trois amis se saluèrent et Kurt proposa qu'ils s'installent tous à la même table.

« Où est Adam ? » demanda Blaine en regardant vers le bar à la recherche du Britannique.

« Chez lui. Je suis venu avec Puck. »

« Hé Blaine. Ca fait une éternité que je t'avais pas vu. » s'exclama Puck en posant le verre de Kurt sur la table pour se libérer une main et saluer Blaine.

« Puck. Comment ça se passe à LA ? »

« Oh pas trop mal. Y a assez de piscine à nettoyer pour que je gagne ma vie. »

« Blaine, je vais au bar, je te ramène quelque chose ? » demanda Colin se sentant un peu de trop.

« Oh pardon. Colin, je te présente un de mes vieux amis de lycée, Puck. Puck, c'est Colin, mon petit ami. »

« Content de te rencontrer. Mais en tant qu'ami, il faut que je te prévienne, si tu fais du mal à mon pote, je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas. »

« Comme tu t'es occupé du cas de Kurt quand il a blessé Blaine en s'éloignant ou comme tu t'es occupé du cas de Blaine quand il a trompé Kurt ? Apparemment, je vais survivre. » dit Colin en haussant les épaules. « Blaine, je te ramène quelque chose à boire ? »

« Heu… Oui. Une bière s'il te plait. » répondit Blaine un peu surpris de la réponse de Colin.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda Kurt.

« Je sais pas. » répondit Blaine en haussant les épaules et en s'installant sur une chaise à côté de Kurt. « Il faut absolument qu'on se fasse un duo Kurt, ça fait super longtemps. »

Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que Kurt et Blaine montent sur scène, laissant Colin et Puck derrière eux.

« Vous êtes ensembles depuis longtemps ? » demanda Colin nonchalamment.

« On n'est pas ensembles. » répondit Puck.

« Blaine est peut-être assez naïf pour croire que Kurt est encore avec Adam mais je sais que non. »

« Et comment tu sais ça toi ? »

« Parce qu'on a parlé. Adam et moi. Je sais qu'Adam pensait sérieusement à rompre avec Kurt. Je suppose qu'il l'a fait. Regarde-les. Adam, toi, moi, on essaie de croire qu'on a nos chances mais c'est sans espoir. Laisse tomber avant d'être trop engagé, c'est un conseil d'ami. »

Puck prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce que venait de dire Colin, regardant les deux ex petits amis chanter sur scène.

_Holly came from miami f.l.a._

_Hitch-hiked her way across the u.s.a._

_Plucked her eyebrows on the way_

_Shaved her leg and then he was a she_

_She says, hey babe, take a walk on the wild side_

_Said, hey honey, take a walk on the wild side_

_Candy came from out on the island_

_In the backroom she was everybody's darling_

_But she never lost her head_

_Even when she was given head_

_She says, hey babe, take a walk on the wild side_

_Said, hey babe, take a walk on the wild side_

_And the colored girls go_

_Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo_

_Little Joe never once gave it away_

_Everybody had to pay and pay_

_A hustle here and a hustle there_

_New-York city is the place where they said_

_Hey babe, take a walk on the wild side_

_I said hey joe, take a walk on the wild side_

_Sugar plum fairy came and hit the streets_

_Lookin for soul food and a place to eat_

_Went to the apollo_

_You should have seen him go go go_

_They said, hey sugar, take a walk on the wild side_

_I said, hey babe, take a walk on the wild side_

_All right, huh_

_Jackie is just speeding away_

_Thought she was James dean for a day_

_Then I guess she had to crash_

_Valium would have helped that dash_

_She said, hey babe, take a walk on the wild side_

_I said, hey honey, take a walk on the wild side_

_And the coloured girls say_

_Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo_

« Ben merci. Mais pour moi, ça va aller parce qu'on n'est pas ensembles. Son frère était mon meilleur ami, je l'aide quand il va mal, c'est tout. Ecoute, Colin, je veux pas te dire quoi faire, si tu es bien avec Blaine, alors tant mieux. Mais je les connais bien. Je les ai pratiquement faits se rencontrer, je les ai vu devenir amis, tomber amoureux sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte, j'ai vu comment ils étaient ensembles, j'ai vu comment Blaine a été dévasté quand ils ont rompu. Tu as raison pour deux choses je pense. La première c'est que tu ferais sûrement mieux de faire comme Adam, je dis ça pour toi, pas pour eux. Et tu as raison, je me suis pas occupé de leurs cas quand ils ont rompu, parce qu'ils ont merdé tous les deux autant à l'époque. »

« Alors, comment vous nous avez trouvés ? » demanda Kurt à bout de souffle en s'asseyant à côté de Puck.

« Comme d'habitude. Vos voix sont comme faites pour chanter ensembles. » répondit Puck.

* * *

« Erk, c'est quoi ça ? » demanda Kurt en rendant à Puck la petite bouteille qu'il lui avait fait passer.

« Sangria. Essaie une gorgée de plus. »

« Oh non, non, non. »

« Allez, lâche-toi un peu bébé. Regarde, il fait beau, on est à Central Park et on a 21 ans, on a le droit. »

Kurt reprit une gorgée en grimaçant. Puck avait organisé cette journée pour Kurt et avait refusé de lui dire ce qu'ils allaient faire. Kurt avait un peu de mal à se laisser aller sans savoir ce qu'il allait se passer.

« Fais-moi juste confiance d'accord ? » dit Puck en entraînant son ami vers un coin d'herbe.

« Si tu crois que je vais me mettre par terre dans l'herbe, tu rêve Puckerman. C'est un Marc Jacobs. » dit Kurt en montrant son pull.

« Alors enlève le, il fait chaud Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un pull de toute façon ? »

« Ca ne changerait absolument rien. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ma chemise est aussi un Marc Jacobs. »

« Enlève-la aussi alors. »

« Puck, je vais pas me mettre nu à Central Park juste pour que tu puisse me faire asseoir dans l'herbe. »

« Ca me dérangerait pas. Mais il vaut mieux que tu sache que si tu fais ça, je ferai un peu plus que te faire asseoir dans l'herbe. »

« Dans quoi je me suis embarqué avec toi ? » soupira Kurt.

« Juste un petit tour du pâté de maison. Détends-toi un peu et viens par là. Sur mes genoux, tu seras pas dans l'herbe. »

« D'accord. »

Kurt s'installa sur les genoux de Puck, le dos contre son torse. Puck passa ses bras autour de sa taille et lui tendit la bouteille.

« Tiens, bois encore un peu. »

« Non. Vomir sur Miss Pillsbury une fois, ça m'a suffit. »

« Juste une gorgée ou deux. »

« Puck… »

« Pour moi, pour te faire pardonner de me briser le cœur à la fin de l'été. »

« Oh, ça s'est déloyal, tu étais d'accord depuis le début. »

« J'ai pas changé d'avis. Mais allez, juste pour aujourd'hui. »

« D'accord. » soupira Kurt en prenant la bouteille et en buvant une gorgée.

Puck resserra un peu ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt et s'allongea lentement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'écria Kurt.

« Je m'installe confortablement pour regarder les nuages. » répondit Puck.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position à regarder les nuages et à se disputer sur les formes qu'ils y voyaient.

« Je commence à avoir faim. » finit par dire Kurt.

« Je suppose qu'il est donc le moment de bouger vers notre deuxième destination. » répondit Puck.

« Deuxième destination qui est ? »

« Tu devras attendre qu'on y soit pour le savoir. »

Le prenant par la main, Puck amena Kurt jusqu'à un camion de hot-dog près du parc.

« Tu comptes me faire manger ça ? » demanda Kurt en plissant le nez.

« Pourquoi ? C'est quoi le problème ? »

« Tu me demande ce que c'est le problème ? Tu veux dire à part tout le gras qui va nous boucher les artères et finir directement sur mes hanches ? »

« Elles sont magnifiques tes hanches Kurt, arrête un peu de dramatiser. »

« Elles sont parfaites parce que je fais attention à ce que je mange justement. »

« Justement, tu fais attention tout le temps, ça devrait aller si tu mange un hot-dog, une fois non ? »

« Bien. Mais il faudra que je fasse encore plus d'exercice pour éliminer ça. » soupira Kurt.

« Je peux aider pour ça aussi bébé. » répondit Puck en clignant un œil.

« Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu. »

Une fois leur repas en main, Puck emmena Kurt au zoo le plus proche et cette fois-ci les yeux du New-Yorkais s'illuminèrent comme ceux d'un enfant.

Ils se promenèrent de cage en cage. S'amusèrent devant les bébés singes essayant de grimper maladroitement aux arbres, s'extasièrent devant une girafe et son girafon, donnèrent des cacahuètes aux éléphants.

Ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous et durent finalement s'en aller parce que le zoo fermait ses portes. Puck emmena alors Kurt manger dans un petit café. Aucun d'eux ne gagnait assez d'argent pour payer un vrai restaurant mais ils s'en fichaient, ils passaient une bonne journée.

Ils allèrent ensuite au cinéma voir un film avant de prendre un taxi pour rentrer au loft, une fois la nuit tombée.

« Cette journée, ça me rappelle une chanson. » dit Kurt avant d'entonner.

_Just a perfect day_

_drink Sangria in the park_

_And then later_

_when it gets dark, we go home_

_Just a perfect day_

_feed animals in the zoo_

_Then later_

_a movie, too, and then home_

Puck hocha la tête en souriant et fredonna.

_Oh, it's such a perfect day_

_I'm glad I spend it with you_

_Oh, such a perfect day_

_You just keep me hanging on_

_You just keep me hanging on_

« Merci. » dit Kurt en souriant.

« De rien bébé. Alors, j'ai gagné quoi ? » demanda Puck d'un air suggestif.

« Sérieusement Puck ? Tu as fait tout ça pour ça ? » demanda Kurt d'un air indigné.

« Non, j'ai fait ça pour que tu ai une journée parfaite. Je me disais juste qu'il y avait encore quelque chose d'autre qu'on pouvait faire pour rendre la journée parfaite. »

« Tu es un pervers. »

« Je crois pas t'avoir entendu t'en plaindre jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Tu marques un point. »

« On y va alors. »

« Tu m'en voudras si je te dis que j'ai la migraine ? »

« Plus que si tu me dis juste que tu as pas envie ce soir. »

« OK, alors j'ai pas envie ce soir. »

« Viens, on va se coucher alors. »

Après que Kurt ait eu fait sa longue routine de soins de la peau avant d'aller au lit, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent au lit. Puck prit Kurt dans ses bras et le New-Yorkais colla son dos contre son ami.

« Puck ? Je peux te demander de me rendre un service ? Un gros ? »

« Demande. »

« Je vais retourner à Lima quelques jours. »

« Bien sûr, je viens avec toi. »

« C'est heu… Ca va être… l'anniversaire de ma… ma mère. Je vais toujours mettre des fleurs sur sa tombe ce jour là. Avant, j'y allais avec mon père, après il y a eu Blaine et l'an dernier… Adam m'a accompagné. J'y suis jamais allé tout seul. Je crois pas que je peux. »

« Je viens avec toi bébé. »

« Merci Puck. »

« Pas de problème. »

* * *

« Pourquoi des œillets ? » demanda Puck.

« C'était ses fleurs préférées. Des œillets bleus. Elle disait qu'ils lui rappelaient mes yeux. »

« Elle avait raison. »

« Bonjour maman. Bon anniversaire. Tu dois être déçue de moi. Je croyais que je viendrais avec Adam cette année mais… c'est fini avec lui. Comment tu as su toi, que papa c'était l'homme de ta vie ? Comment on le sait quand on rencontre celui avec qui on passera le reste de sa vie ? »

« Hé, bébé, je suis sûre qu'elle est pas déçue de toi. Madame Hummel heu… bonjour. Il a oublié de vous dire, il vit à New-York, il n'avait aucune université où aller et il est parti à New-York quand même. Il a décroché un stage dans son magazine préféré et maintenant ils l'ont engagé. Il a du talent. Vous pouvez être fière de lui. »

« Merci Puck. »

« De rien. »

« Tu me manques maman. Tu me manque vraiment. »

Puck passa ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt par derrière pour le réconforter. Ils restèrent là un long moment en silence avant que Kurt décide de repartir après avoir caressé du bout des doigts la pierre tombale.

« Au revoir maman. » murmura-t-il.

« Au revoir Madame Hummel. » dit Puck.

« Donc… ça y est, c'est le dernier jour. » dit Kurt une fois installés dans la voiture.

« Oui. Je dois vraiment retourner à LA maintenant. Et toi tu dois retourner montrer qui est Kurt Hummel au tout New-York. »

« Ouais. Tu vas me manquer tu sais. »

« Je pars pas si loin. Si tu as besoin de parler, tu m'appelle. A n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. De toute façon, avec le décalage horaire, je m'en rendrais même pas compte. »

« Pareil pour toi. Tu le promets hein ? »

« Promis. »


	2. Scènes de ménages

**Celui-là, il est pour Fabiquen. Je sais que c'est pas vraiment la scène qu'il voudrait le plus mais ça devrait faire un bon deuxième. En tous cas, c'est une scène dont on a parlé après une de ses longues reviews (je sais pas pourquoi je précise, ses reviews sont toujours aussi interminables que mes notes d'auteur, ça doit être pour ça qu'on s'entend bien) et qui nous avait fait rire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi. J'ai rajouté d'autres idées que celle qu'on avait eu au départ. Joyeux Noël (chut, dites pas que je suis en retard !).**

**Oui, bon, je vais essayer d'en faire un peu plus, promis, mais en ce moment, j'ai l'inspiration fouillis, j'ai des tonnes de choses commencées en même temps, tout avance mais j'ai rien de clôturé, publiable.**

* * *

Ils n'ont pas réfléchi avant de s'installer ensembles. Ils venaient de passer trois semaines parfaites en vacances ensembles et avaient adoré se réveiller dans les bras de l'autre. L'idée d'étendre ce sentiment parfait au reste de l'année leur semblait tellement naturelle. Ils n'avaient pas pensé que deux semaines de vacances à l'étranger n'avaient rien à voir avec partager le quotidien.

Ils vivaient ensembles depuis trois mois quand leur première dispute éclata. Ou plutôt leur première dispute due au fait de vivre ensembles. Surprenant que ça ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt : ils avaient chacun leurs petites manies et disons que ça demandait quelques ajustements.

« David ! Tu peux venir s'il te plait ? » cria Sebastian depuis les toilettes.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Dave en arrivant vers son petit ami.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Heu… la cuvette des toilettes. » répondit Dave en jetant un œil à ce que Sebastian montrait. « Je pensais qu'à ton âge, tu saurais ça. »

« C'est pas de ça que je parle ! »

« D'accord… Tu parles de quoi alors ? »

« Y a rien qui te choque ? »

« Heu… non. Je devrais ? Je sens que je devrais. »

« Regarde bien la lunette. »

« Tu l'as changée ? Désolé, elle est de la même couleur que l'ancienne… »

« Je l'ai pas changée non. »

« Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Je comprends pas. »

« Regarde bien. Elle est comment là ? »

« Elle est… baissée ? » répondit Dave précautionneusement de peur de donner la mauvaise réponse.

« Voilà… Tu as enfin compris. »

« Honnêtement non, je vois toujours pas ce que c'est le problème. »

« Tu vois pas le problème ? »

« Non, je ne vois pas le problème. Tu peux peut-être me l'expliquer au lieu de jouer aux devinettes à sept heures du matin parce là il faut que je me prépare pour aller en cours. » s'énerva Dave.

« Dix-neuf ans que je dois lever et baisser cette putain de lunette à chaque fois que je vais pisser parce qu'apparemment, c'est à nous les hommes de faire tous les efforts pour que ces demoiselles n'aient rien d'autre à faire que s'asseoir tranquillement comme des princesses sur leur trône et quand enfin je m'installe avec mon petit ami sans une femme à l'horizon, il faut que je tombe sur le seul mec qui kiffe ça de baisser la lunette. »

« C'est juste ça le problème ? Il suffisait de le dire. Je ferai un effort pour la laisser levée. »

« Merci ! »

« Autre chose ? »

« Non, c'est tout. »

« Bon. Œufs brouillés ou omelette ? »

« Omelette ? Au fromage et au bacon s'il te plait. » répondit Sebastian, un peu radouci.

« Au fromage et au bacon, d'accord. » dit Dave en embrassant la joue de son petit ami.

Il fallu quelques mois, voire quelques années et plusieurs disputes avant que Dave ne perde sa vieille habitude.

* * *

« Tu peux me passer le lait Vid s'il te plait ? »

« J'adorerais ça, mais on n'en a plus. »

« Quoi ? C'est toi qui a fait les courses la dernière fois. Pourquoi tu en as pas repris ? »

« J'espère que tu plaisante là Sebastian ! »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Mauvaise réponse ! Je n'ai pas racheté de lait parce que quelqu'un a entamé la bouteille de réserve sans prévenir et qu'en plus ce même quelqu'un a fini la bouteille de lait, toujours sans rien dire et a remis la bouteille VIDE au frigo. Je croyais qu'il en restait, c'est pour ça que j'en ai pas racheté. Alors si tu veux du lait, tu lève tes fesses et tu vas en acheter. »

« Ou… je pourrais aller en chercher directement à la source. » dit Sebastian d'un ton suggestif en s'approchant de Dave.

« Commence par ta source personnelle parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance que tu ais accès à la mienne aujourd'hui. »

« Oh mais c'est qu'il est fâché mon bébé d'amour. »

« Essaie pas de m'attendrir, la prochaine fois, tu y repensera à deux fois avant de laisser la bouteille vide au frigo. »

En ressortant de sa douche après cette dispute là, Dave lança une dernière pique.

« Si tu sors pour acheter du lait, pense à prendre du gel douche aussi. C'est quand même pas compliqué de mettre la bouteille à la poubelle quand elle est vide ! » et sur ces mots, il jeta la bouteille de gel douche vide en direction de son petit ami qui la rattrapa de justesse.

C'est après cette dispute là qu'ils avaient mis en place le tableau de la liste des courses sur lequel chacun inscrirait au fur et à mesure ce qui manquait dans l'appartement. Ca n'empêcha pas d'autres disputes à ce sujet par la suite, Sebastian était assez tête en l'air pour ce genre de gestion, mais dans l'ensemble, ça fonctionnait plutôt bien.

Et quelques années plus tard, quand Lucy, Nalani et Adam avaient atteint l'âge de manger autre chose que du lait maternisé au petit déjeuner, Sebastian n'oubliait jamais d'ajouter à la liste leurs parfums de pop tart préféré quand l'un d'eux allait dormir chez eux.

* * *

« David, tu as vu mon pull en cashmere noir ? »

« Heu… Ailleurs que sur toi quand tu le porte ? Oui, des dizaines de fois dans le dressing. »

« Okay et sinon, dernièrement, depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai porté ? »

« Non, je sais pas. Tu as regardé dans le dressing ? »

« A ton avis ? »

« Ben je sais pas moi, peut-être au sale non ? »

« J'ai retourné tout l'appartement, je le trouve pas. »

« Dans le linge à repasser peut-être. »

« C'est du cashmere David, ça se repasse pas. »

« Essaie quand même, on a pu le mettre dans la pile par erreur. »

« Je vois pas comment, ce qu'on met à repasser, ça sort du sèche linge, ce pull ne va pas au sèche-linge. »

« Ah bon… » dit Dave d'un air penaud.

« Vid ? Tu l'as pas mis au sèche-linge ? »

« Heu, je… »

« David ! »

« Sebastian ? » rétorqua Dave d'une petite voix.

« Tu l'as mis au sèche-linge, c'est ça ? »

« Heu… »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? »

« Je l'ai pas mis au sèche-linge. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

« Il a pas tellement apprécié son passage à la machine à laver. »

« C'est du cashmere ! Evidemment qu'il a pas aimé son passage à la machine à laver ! »

« J'ai pas fait exprès. » s'énerva Dave.

« Encore heureux ! Il manquerait plus que tu l'ais fait exprès. »

« Peut-être qu'il aurait juste pas dû être dans le bac de linge sale s'il ne se lave pas à la machine. »

« Et où tu voudrais que je l'ai mis ? »

« Je sais pas moi. A un endroit qui dit je suis sale, il faut m'amener au pressing. Juste pas là où on met tous nos vêtements à laver à la machine. »

« Attends, tu es quand même pas en train de me dire que c'est de ma faute si tu as mis mon pull préféré à la machine ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? C'est juste un pull Sebastian, c'est quand même pas la fin du monde. Je t'en achèterai un autre. »

« C'est pas juste un pull Vid, c'est le pull que tu m'as offert pour nos six mois ensembles. »

« Je sais, mais c'est quand même juste un pull. C'est pas un signe de rupture, toute notre histoire est pas dans ce pull. »

« Pour toi, peut-être. Moi je l'aime ce pull. Quand je le mets, je pense à toi, c'est comme si je me blottissais dans tes bras. Quand tu es pas là et que tu me manques, il me rassure. »

Dave se mit à sourire comme un idiot en entendant cette confession et Sebastian s'énerva en voyant ça.

« Voilà, je savais que tu te moquerais de moi si je te le disais. Mais tu as pas le droit de te moquer quand je suis énervé contre toi. »

« Je me moque pas de toi, je trouve ça adorable. Est-ce que je peux m'en tirer en te proposant mes vrais bras pour cette fois-ci ? Promis, je t'achèterai un autre doudou dès demain. »

« C'est pas un doudou. » bouda Sebastian.

« Si, c'en est un. Mais c'est pas grave. » dit Dave en allant chercher le vieux tee-shirt vert avec la Tour Eiffel que Sebastian lui avait prêté la première fois qu'il l'avait ramené chez lui.

« C'est quoi le rapport avec notre dispute ? » demanda Sebastian, un peu perdu.

« Le rapport, c'est que j'ai un doudou moi aussi. Quand tu me manque, je sors ce tee-shirt. »

« Mais il est affreux. »

« Peut-être, mais il me fait penser à toi. Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir un pull en cashmere comme doudou. Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter cette dispute maintenant ? »

« On peut y penser. » répondit Sebastian en se blottissant dans les bras de Dave. « Il faut juste que je trouve autre chose à porter pour ce dîner. »

« Ou… on pourrait appeler Tyler et Lisa et leur dire qu'on est malades et passer la soirée tranquilles tous les deux. »

« Ca, c'est un programme qui me plait. » répondit Sebastian en glissant une main sur l'entrejambe de Dave.

« Alors ça, c'est quelque chose que ce tee-shirt ne fait pas. »

« A quel point il n'a pas aimé la machine à laver ? »

« On va dire qu'il doit être à la taille parfaite pour un enfant de six ou sept ans. » répondit Dave en soulevant Sebastian qui s'accrocha à lui, les jambes autour de sa taille.

Ils achetèrent une panière spéciale pour le linge à amener au pressing dès le samedi suivant et Dave racheta un pull à Sebastian. Mais ils gardèrent le pull rétréci en souvenir. Quelques années plus tard, ils choisirent d'en faire cadeau à un enfant qui avait pris beaucoup d'importance dans leur vie.

* * *

« Sebastian, il faut que tu apprennes à te contrôler ! » s'écria Dave à peine passé la porte de l'appartement.

« Quoi ? Il nous insultait et j'aurais dû laisser faire ? » s'énerva Sebastian.

« Oui, tu aurais dû. Il faisait deux têtes de plus que toi et il était peut-être pas seul. »

« Et alors quoi ? Ca l'autorisait à nous insulter en toute impunité ? »

« Non, bien sûr, j'adorerais que tous les crétins de la terre se fassent remettre à leur place. Mais tu ne peux pas toujours t'en charger Scar. »

« Je peux pas tous les remettre en place, mais si je le fais pas avec ceux que je rencontre, qui le fera ? »

« J'en sais rien, je m'en fiche. Mais je tiens à toi, je veux pas que tu te fasses tuer parce que tu seras tombé sur un nerveux et que tu auras pas su tenir ta langue. »

« Il m'a pas tué tu vois. »

« Pas cette fois-ci, mais ça pourrait arriver. Je m'en remettrais pas si ça arrivait. »

« Désolé, mais je refuse de me laisser insulter… »

« Ah, tu es tellement frustrant parfois Sebastian ! Je t'aime, en vie. Je n'aime pas particulièrement me faire insulter non plus, mais j'ai juré de ne plus utiliser mes poings il y a des années. »

« Personne te le demande David. »

« Si, c'est exactement ce que tu m'obligeras à faire un jour si tu ne perds pas cette mauvaise habitude. Parce que le jour où l'un d'eux voudra te battre comme Blaine après son bal au lycée, tu ne peux pas espérer de moi que je reste les bras ballants sans rien faire. »

« Ca n'ira jamais jusque là. »

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi pas ? Blaine n'avait rien fait, il ne leur avait rien dit, tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était aller à un bal avec un autre garçon. Tu peux me dire pourquoi toi ça ne t'arrivera pas alors que tu passes ton temps à les titiller ? Tu crois que tu es invincible ? »

« Je préférerais mourir sous leurs coups que me faire trainer dans la boue sans rien dire. »

« Je te hais Sebastian. Je t'aime mais quand tu fais ça, je te déteste. Je déteste savoir que tu préférerais me laisser pour toujours plutôt que juste laisser dire, une fois de temps en temps. Je ne viendrais pas fleurir ta tombe si ça arrive, tu es prévenu. »

Sur ses mots, Dave ressortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte violemment derrière lui, laissant Sebastian repenser à son comportement. Il fit plusieurs tours du quartier en marchant, laissant l'air frais de novembre apaiser un peu son angoisse d'un jour être séparé de l'homme qu'il aimait le plus à cause de son habitude de toujours titiller les homophobes sans jamais se soucier des conséquences.

* * *

« Non Vid, pas moyen. »

« Mais pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce qu'on l'a déjà vu des centaines de fois déjà. »

« Et alors ? C'est un bon film quand même. »

« Non Vid, un bon film c'est Le Majordome par exemple. »

« Mais tu peux pas comparer, c'est pas du tout le même genre. »

« D'accord, alors je vais te faire une comparaison que tu ne pourras pas réfuter. Love Actually, ça c'est un bon film. Pas ton 27 robes. »

« D'accord, Love Actually est meilleur, mais j'ai pas dit que c'était le meilleur film, juste que c'était un bon film. »

« Pas assez bon pour que j'accepte de regarder ça alors qu'il y a un match des Jets. »

« Quoi ? Les Jets ? Tu veux me faire rater 27 robes pour un match des Jets ? Est-ce que tu plaisante ? »

« Pas du tout, il est hors de question que je rate un match des Jets. »

« Les Jets ? Tu es sérieusement encore supporter des Jets ? Non, c'est juste pas possible. »

« Oui, je suis toujours fan des Jets. Me lance pas là-dessus, je vois toujours pas ce que tu trouve aux Bears. »

« Je sais pas, au hasard, c'est l'équipe de Chicago. Tu as qu'à le dire si tu aimerais mieux vivre à New-York. Fonce, Kurt est célibataire en ce moment je crois. »

« Non mais tu me fais quoi là ? Ca n'a rien à voir. C'est juste une équipe de foot, ne mêle pas Kurt à ça. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce qu'on en a déjà parlé des milliers de fois. Et surtout parce qu'on parle pas de Kurt là. »

« Tu préfères qu'on parle de Blaine peut-être ? »

« Mais je m'en fiche de Kurt et de Blaine, je suis avec toi, j'ai pas envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Je supportais les Jets avant de vous connaître tous. Et arrête de changer de conversation, on regarde le match. »

« C'est pas possible, je refuse de rater 27 robes pour un match des Jets. »

« Mais tu as le DVD Vid, pourquoi tu tiens tant à le regarder justement ce soir ? »

« Je dois à tout prix avoir une bonne raison ? »

« Pour me faire rater mon match, il vaudrait mieux que tu ais une bonne raison oui. »

« Ben désolé, j'ai pas de bonne raison, j'avais juste envie de le regarder ce soir, OK ? » s'énerva Dave.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as eu une mauvaise journée, c'est ça ? »

« Mais non, je vois pas ce qui te fais dire ça. »

« Tu insiste pour voir le film que tu regarde quand tu as pas le moral, tu me soupçonne de vouloir regarder le match parce que j'aimerais mieux vivre à New-York avec Kurt ou Blaine. Je te connais Vid, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. »

« Je crois que j'ai raté mon dernier examen. Ca compte pour la moitié de la note. Je vais rater mon année. Je… Je savais que j'avais choisi la mauvaise filière. Comment je peux être un prof crédible si je rate mes examens ? » lâcha Dave, la voix tremblotante.

« Hé, non, Vid, je veux plus t'entendre dire ça. Tu vas être le meilleur prof qu'ils auront jamais eu. Et tu as pas encore raté ton année. Tu me fais le coup à chaque fois, tu me dis que tu as raté, et au final, tu as eu une super note. On va regarder 27 robes, on va manger un pot de glace, on ira se coucher et demain ça ira mieux, d'accord ? »

« Non. Tu as raison, on regarde le match, on garde la glace et si ça va pas mieux demain, on pourra regarder 27 robes. Et je suis désolé. Pour ce que j'ai dit à propos de Kurt et de Blaine. Je le pensais pas vraiment. »

« Je sais, ça va, je te pardonne. »

Sebastian savait. Il savait que Dave avait cette tendance à se sentir menacé quand son moral n'était pas au beau fixe. Souvent c'était Kurt ou Blaine, mais ça pouvait être n'importe quel homme de leur entourage. Une fois même, il avait fait une scène à propos de Lisa quand il avait été inquiet à propos du dernier examen médical de Paul, qui n'avait finalement rien révélé d'autre qu'un petit pic de cholestérol sans gravité.

Au fil des années, Sebastian avait appris à savoir que si Dave le soupçonnait de tromperie au milieu d'une dispute qui n'avait vraiment rien à voir, c'était signe qu'il devait s'inquiéter d'autre chose.


	3. Stéphane

**Bonjour à tous et Bonne Année. Que 2014 vous apporte joie et bonheur dans tous les domaines. **

**J'ai écrit ça il y a un petit moment déjà, en fait, bien avant d'avoir écrit le chapitre dans lequel ce moment est évoqué. C'est écrit comme une page de journal intime du point de vue de Sebastian. Ca concerne sa première fois, autrement dit, sa seule fois avec quelqu'un d'autre que Dave (je clarifie, des fois que j'ai pas été claire à ce sujet dans La Rose et Le Renard, mon Sebastian est une grande gueule, comme on dit dans les pubs, ceux qui en parlent le plus… )**

**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu La Rose et Le Renard avant d'atterrir ici, d'abord, vous avez tort (et le tort tue) parce que c'est une jolie histoire dont je suis plutôt fière et ensuite, il faut savoir que sa première fois ne s'est pas bien passée, donc, si vous êtes un peu sensibles, j'entre pas trop dans les détails je crois, mais au cas où, peut-être vaut-il mieux s'abstenir.**

* * *

_Je l'aimais. Enfin, je crois que je l'aimais, je ne suis plus sur de rien après hier soir._

_Stéphane m'a emmené au restaurant pour fêter nos deux mois ensemble. Il savait que je n'avais aucune expérience en matière de sexe. Il a vingt ans, pour lui c'est pas nouveau, il a déjà fait ça des millions de fois, avec plusieurs hommes. Et même une ou deux filles quand il était encore au lycée avant de réaliser qu'il n'aimerait jamais ça. Il est expérimenté, sûr de lui. _

_Il ne me mettait pas la pression pour qu'on couche ensemble mais je voyais bien qu'il en avait envie. Et je l'aimais tellement. Je crois que je l'aimais en tous cas. Je voulais lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Mais ça fait tellement mal maintenant._

_Je voulais lui faire plaisir. Je devais avoir l'air nerveux au restaurant parce qu'il a passé le repas à me demander si j'allais bien. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais vraiment. _

_Je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai réussi à lui dire ce que je voulais. En montant dans sa voiture pour qu'il me raccompagne chez moi avant de rentrer dans son petit appartement de banlieue, je ne sais pas trop comment c'est sorti mais je lui ai dit que je voulais finir la soirée chez lui._

_Il a eu l'air d'hésiter mais ensuite il a démarré la voiture. L'arc de triomphe, la tour Eiffel qui s'éloigne, le périphérique, l'autoroute. Je n'ai pas vu passer la demi-heure que ça nous a prit pour arriver à son immeuble._

_Je l'aimais tant. Pourquoi il m'a fait ça ? Ca fait si mal ! Il m'a demandé si j'étais sur avant de sortir de la voiture et j'ai répondu oui. On a pris les escaliers pour monter jusqu'à son appartement. Mon cœur battait si fort, je pensais qu'il allait exploser._

_Et on s'est retrouvés dans son appartement. Il m'a proposé un verre, pour me détendre, il a dit. Ensuite, je sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, soudainement on était dans sa chambre, nus tous les deux, à nous embrasser et il frottait son érection contre ma cuisse._

_Je me suis retrouvé allongé sur son lit, sa main s'affairant à me faire bander pendant qu'il me parlait à l'oreille. Il me parlait en anglais. Pourquoi ? Il est français et on a toujours parlé dans sa langue. Je comprends pas pourquoi il s'est mis à parler anglais. _

_Il me disait de me détendre et que tout allait bien se passer et qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal et que je devais avoir confiance en lui. Et j'avais confiance._

_Je l'aimais et il m'aimait, il ne pouvait rien arriver de mal, non ?_

_J'étais à peine à moitié raide dans sa main et quand il a demandé si je voulais que ce soit lui qui me prenne, je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que hocher la tête._

_Et après, c'est allé très vite. Je n'ai pas vu d'où il a sorti les préservatifs et le tube de lubrifiant et il m'avait déjà fait allonger sur le ventre. Allongé contre moi, son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Et tout d'un coup c'est là, un doigt qui s'enfonce, froid et humide et sa voix qui me murmure que ça va faire un peu mal au début, qu'il faut juste que je me détende et il promet que ça sera bien. J'ai confiance, je l'aime. Son doigt bouge et mes muscles protestent contre l'intrusion._

_Je mords l'oreiller, ça va passer._

_Et puis un autre doigt et encore un autre. Mes muscles semblent avoir abandonné la bataille et il croit que tout va bien. Ca brûle à chaque fois que ses doigts bougent. Et je me demande combien de temps ça dure ''au début''. Et puis ses doigts ne sont plus là. Et c'est comme une délivrance._

_Et ensuite il est là, le poids de son corps sur moi. J'ai envie de l'arrêter, de lui dire que j'ai changé d'avis mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge. Ses mains sont sur mes épaules et quelque chose appuie juste là où ses doigts étaient._

_Tout se mélange. Sa voix dans mes oreilles dont je ne comprends plus les mots, son souffle chaud dans mon cou, ses mains qui se baladent sur moi._

_Et le cri que j'étouffe dans l'oreiller quand son sexe s'enfonce lentement en me donnant l'impression de m'ouvrir en deux._

_Il a dû croire que c'était un cri de plaisir ou je sais pas mais il a continué. Il n'a plus bougé. Combien de temps ? Aucune idée. Ca pourrait être trente seconde ou dix minutes. Et puis il s'est remis à bouger._

_Son sexe allait et venait en moi et j'avais envie de hurler, de lui dire d'arrêter mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je bandais plus du tout et j'avais mal partout._

_Mais je l'aimais, je pouvais plus lui dire d'arrêter. C'est moi qui avais voulu._

_Je sais même pas combien de temps il a continué à faire sa petite affaire en me soufflant des mots à l'oreille. Il a finit par se retirer, il a enlevé le préservatif et il s'est branlé jusqu'à jouir sur mon dos._

_Je me rendais pas vraiment compte que je pleurais. Il m'a nettoyé le dos et puis il m'a fait retourner. Il a vu que je bandais plus, il a dû croire que j'avais joui aussi et ça l'a pas étonné plus que ça qu'il n'y ait pas de sperme sur les draps._

_Il a essuyé mes larmes en me souriant l'air un peu inquiet et il m'a demandé si tout allait bien. J'ai juste hoché la tête, je pouvais rien faire d'autre._

_Si j'avais répondu non, il aurait voulu qu'on en parle et j'avais pas la force pour ça. J'avais pas la force de lui dire à quel point j'avais eu mal et que je voulais jamais recommencer. J'avais pas la force de lui briser le cœur._

_Je l'aime trop pour ça. Enfin, je l'aimais._

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'aurais dû lui dire, il m'aurait écouté, parce qu'il m'aime. Je crois._

_On repart en Amérique dans un mois. Ca me donne une bonne excuse pour rompre. Sans lui dire la vraie raison. Et juste un mois à trouver des excuses pour pas recoucher avec lui._

_Je l'aimais et il m'aime. Et pourtant personne m'a jamais fait aussi mal._

* * *

**Bon ben, en même temps, c'est pas un scoop que ça s'était pas bien passé tout ça. Il n'y a pas de méchant ici, juste un gros problème de communication. Stéphane s'est un peu laissé emporter sans lire les signaux silencieux et vu que Sebastian a rien voulu dire, forcément, c'était mal engagé pour eux. A la limite, j'en viendrais presque à défendre Stéphane en ce qui concerne la rupture parce qu'il méritait d'avoir au moins la vraie raison pour laquelle Sebastian avait choisi de rompre.**

**Ce qui explique d'ailleurs que quelques années plus tard, il veuille éviter de parler avec Stéphane quand il est en vacances en France (dans le chapitre en mails et statuts Facebook). Première fois mise à part, je jure que Sebastian a de bons souvenirs avec Stéphane.**


End file.
